Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel between electrodes. When taking of the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, recently, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model.
The touch panel has a problem in that the pattern of a connection electrode may be seen by external incident light or light incident into an LCD provided on the touch panel.